Amnesia
by Reira Honjo
Summary: When the world went black for a certain girl and then the time came for her to rise up against all the odds faced against her
1. Amnesia Part 1

_**Amnesia**_

_**( alright, my inspiration for typing this story was from a Movie called A Wind Named Amnesia, I got the movie for only $2.00 up in Albuquerque New Mexico, my grandma bought it for me, and the summary for the movie is.)**_

_**( The apocalypse didn't come with a BANG. Silently, the amnesia wind swept away all of mankind's knowledge. Thousands of years of human civilization vanished overnight as people forgot how to use the tools of modern civilization, who they were, how to speak, everything. Technology decayed as mankind was instantly reduced to the level of cavemen. Now, two years later, a young man explores a nation reduced to barbarism, America. Miraculously re-educated after the cataclysm, he is accompanied by a young woman, somehow spared the obliterating effects of the amnesia wind. Pursued by a relentless killing machine, they search for those responsible for stealing our memories.)**_

_**A girl with white snowy hair runs through the town searching for any hope of existence, she believes someday maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but someday she will find the people who ordered her fathers death, you see her mother died when she was only 4 years old, her mother was the most beautiful thing that walked the Earth, she had long white snowy hair and violet eyes, she was kind and gentle, she never spoke her mind she just dealt with all the troubles in the world, she loved her husband very much, then when she had her baby girl names Amnesia her world changed maybe for the better, she showed her girl how to dance and fix things, she taught Amnesia never to give up hope then her world came crashing down when she was diagnosed with cancer oh how she wanted to be with her baby girl but couldn't then she died on April 20**__**th**__** 1997 poor little 4 year old Amnesia was left alone with her father but when her father went to work as a bridge builder he never came home, Amnesia was scared a worried so she ran to the bridge and saw her father dead on the ground with bullet holes in him and the workers saw little Amnesia and told her that" everything will be ok, so don't worry." but then on Amnesia's 8**__**th**__** birthday 4 years later the war begin between Spain and Russia, Amnesia got away with 20 other people but everyone else couldn't they all ran away to Egypt and found shelter there and food, but then another war broke out and killed everyone but Amnesia and the Egyptians, so Amnesia ran away alone and afraid, she was scared but she wanted to live so now almost 15 years later Amnesia is ready to fight and protect her people, even is she doesn't know them she will protect them but the catch is she has to be able to trust them and know they wont turn on her, and she wont let anyone else protect her, in fear that what happened to her parents will happen to the people who are protecting her, she fights with all of her heart and she never gives in even if she's almost dead she will still fight in order to protect those near and dear to her..**_


	2. Amnesia Part 2

**Amnesia Movie 2/Part 2**

**Summary**

**In the 21st**** Century, 30 years after the devastating Amnesia wipeout, mankind is once again on the brink of total annihilation. In a world populated by rival motorcycle gangs and pretty politicians, a powerful psychic force, known only as "Amnesia", suddenly resurfaces in Modern Day Tokyo. Tetsou---a young, inexperienced biker--- driven beyond the boundaries of sanity, by the power of Amnesia, is forced to conjure up demons laying within his subconscious.**

**Amnesia redefines the very essence of the medium… a mind-boggling story unlike anything ever read before in Tokyo.**

**Tetsou a young boy with short black hair and brow eyes he rides his motorcycle around the town day in and day out, looking for any signs of life and for people who don't want to kill him, but 3 months have passed and the Amnesia has once again swept through the world leaving him and a few others un-harmed, but Tetsou if he doesn't find help fast he might turn like the others and start killing people so he rides not ever wanting to sleep to find a cure but what he does not know… there is not a cure… **


End file.
